


E is for Embody

by somecreativeusername



Series: Alphabetical Punch Out drabbles [5]
Category: Punch Out!!(Video Games)
Genre: warning: slight implications of unreality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somecreativeusername/pseuds/somecreativeusername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Tu avez gagné avant! Tu pouvez gagner à nouveau!" means "You've won before! You can win again!" I used Google translate, so it may be wrong. I don't usually use other languages if I don't know what they're saying, but if I think I can get a clean translation, then I may possibly do it. However, I usually don't.</p></blockquote>





	E is for Embody

**E is for Embody**

* * *

 

The holograms were initially meant just for training, but now they've found therapeutic use. Something about looking at a simulated version of the boxers made it feel so right to tell them things they'd never say to the real boxer. While Little Mac has been using them to his training advantage, everyone else does more than train in that room.

For example, Don Flamenco once accidentally selected his own simulation, and he asked that which displayed a younger and happier version of himself, "Where did I go wrong?" Sometimes, Glass Joe will use a fake of himself to train so he could get stronger, but cringes every time to see himself lose in a fight against himself and ends up leaving upset. Meanwhile, Aran Ryan loves to scream at the boxer he happens to hate the most, as of late being Little Mac because, in his words, "He's a pain in the ass! He just thinks he can stroll on in here without telling anyone what he's all about! It's worse than Von Kaiser or someone like that!" On the subject, the German boxer will regularly go into the training room and teach the simulation anything new he has to offer in the ring, just about the weeks before and after every match. Super Macho Man, on the other end, will watch himself show off and laugh, impressed with the image of himself, feeding his ego rather than getting any training done in there.

And all the while, the boxers never noticed, the holograms changed a little bit after every visit.

After Don's accident, the Spanish imitator has taken to dancing when in the selection whenever he comes in, hoping the boxer will see it and realize he's done nothing to deserve whatever put the frown on his face and darkened his world. Every time Glass Joe finishes a disappointing session, his simulacrum will say with all the confidence it could muster in the moments before deactivating, "Tu avez gagné avant! Tu pouvez gagner à nouveau!" Aran Ryan will laugh at the extremities of the things that annoy him in his fellow boxers, not knowing how they've figured a way to make it hilarious. All the pride in the world could not measure to the act that Super Macho Man puts on. In fact, he simply cannot get enough of himself, and he knows it too well. As of Von Kaiser's hologram, it is impressed with itself for the detail that is taken into its editing, and Von Kaiser may not know that, but he does know he takes pride in his attention to detail.

One could be surprised this wasn't what they had in mind when they were created what with how much it is used outside of the scope of training.

**Author's Note:**

> "Tu avez gagné avant! Tu pouvez gagner à nouveau!" means "You've won before! You can win again!" I used Google translate, so it may be wrong. I don't usually use other languages if I don't know what they're saying, but if I think I can get a clean translation, then I may possibly do it. However, I usually don't.


End file.
